Dog Eat Spy Part 2
by Mat49324
Summary: Sequel to Dog Eat Spy. The people at Dog Eat Dog with host Brooke Burns has invited us back. Will have new challenges to read. Who will win the game? Read and find out. Please review.
1. All Washed Away

(Here's another story. This is a sequel to my "Dog Eat Spy" story. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, and **Martin Seymus McFly** for reviewing my "S.P.I." story. I have decided to take a break from my episodes. If you haven't seen "Dog Eat Dog", check it out on GSN, digital channel 435 at whatever time it comes on for you. Also thanks to those who wished me a happy birthday too. I'm 17 and I still run strong today. Here we go with my sequel to "Dog Eat Spy".)

Copyright 2005

Brooke: Tonight on a special returning episode of "Dog Eat Dog", we're welcoming back these 6 teens from Beverly Hills.

("Dog Eat Dog" theme plays, then applause.)

Brooke: Hello, I'm Brooke Burns and welcome to a special Beverly Hills Teen edition of "Dog Eat Dog". Remember those 6 teens we had on the show some time ago? Well, we were so impressed with them, we decided to bring them back. Any of our 6 returnees can leave the studio tonight, with 25,000 dollars. But to do that, they have to exploit everything they know about their opponents. So, we sent them away to a training camp to give our 6 returnees the chance to size each other up. Think of it as getting to know your enemies, or at least what they've chosen to reveal.

(Video plays of the girls, me, Mandy and Arnold at the camp.)

(during camp for me.) That's really gonna get close. (eyes Sam doing the climbing wall carefully)

(To the studio audience - and you readers as well.) Since my last appearance, back in August, I have changed considerably. My confidence is up, I fear nothing, and I'm ready to go. Hopefully I can become top dog again like last time.

Sam: (during camp.) Please give me time. (trying to catch her breath after retrieving rings from down below in the pool.)

Sam: (to the studio audience - and you readers as well.) Last time I was just probably a little too nervous, and maybe a little too sure of myself. Today, I want to get past cleanly, and hopefully I can dethrone Mathew. Like him, my confidence has rose since my last appearance, and hopefully I can get it higher. If someone chooses me for a trivial challenge, they better watch out because they can say "bye bye" for their shot at the money.

Clover: (during camp.) Geez, Sam watch your focus! (eyes Sam doing the swimming for the rings down below in the pool.)

Clover: (to the studio audience - and you readers as well.) I feel like I can go all the way, and possibly become top dog. Watch me for any kind of challenge because I know what I have to do and I will do it with ease. If I don't oh well, if I do, that's great because then I would still be alive and in the run for the 25 Gs.

Alex: (during camp.) Hey, I'm a sports junkie you guys. (swims with lots of ease getting the rings in the pool.)

Alex: (to the studio audience - and you readers as well.) Many of the others, including Mathew are surprised at how quick I can be sometimes. I was quick in climbing and swimming. Hopefully that will be enough for me to rise to the top. If that isn't enough, then I just don't know what is.

Mandy: (during camp.) Don't rush me now. (tries to balance her way across a couple of tree branches at camp.)

Mandy: (to the studio audience - and you readers as well.) I want to get up there hands down, by not doing anything. If I get voted to do a challenge, I will win it, and I will send everyone else, one by one to that dog pound. I would love to take Clover out first.

Arnold: (during camp.) You make me nervous when you do that, Alex. (eyes Alex balancing across on the tree branches.)

Arnold: (to the studio audience - and you readers out there.) First time I came on, I was just too unsure of myself. Now, I'm even more serious than ever, and I want to have a portion of that 25,000 dollar pot. Didn't get any last time, hopefully tonight will be different.

(Video of us at camp finishes up.)

Brooke: First of all, welcome back, you guys. Here's how the game works: in each round, I'll show you a challenge, and you guys vote for the person who is most likely to fail. Whoever gets the most votes, has to take on that challenge. If you fail, you're off to the dog pound and have just thrown away your shot at 25,000. If you succeed, you get to taste revenge by sending one of the people who voted for you to the dog pound in your place. Let's play "Dog Eat Dog". Tonight's first challenge is called "The Hurricane", and it is located in our tank. One of you will have to weather a storm while climbing up that palm tree and grabbing coconuts and swimming down to the box located in the bottom of our tank. One of you returnees will be blown away. It's time to choose the loser.

(We all begin to start writing while suspenseful rock music plays.)

(Sam wears her light green shirt and beige pants. I sport my green Monster Energy motocross t-shirt with Matt Walker's last name on the back and underneath it was a 122. Clover sports a blue formal, and a black mini-skirt. Alex wears her blue button shirt and long blue jeans. Mandy wears her purple formal and a short purple skirt. Arnold wears his yellow shirt and yellow pants.)

(Suspenseful rock music ends.)

Brooke: Mathew, who did you vote for?

I chose Clover. (my handwriting of Clover's name appears on the small screen below my name.)

Brooke: All right. Sam, who did you vote for?

Sam: I chose Arnold. (her handwriting of Arnold's name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Brooke: Okay, Clover, who did you vote for?

Clover: I voted for Mandy. (her handwriting of Mandy's name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Brooke: Hmmm. Alex who did you vote for?

Alex: I voted for Mandy. (her handwriting of Mandy's name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Brooke: 2 votes, Mandy. Who did you vote for?

Mandy: Clover. (her handwriting of Clover's name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Brooke: For the deciding vote, Arnold, who did you vote for?

Arnold: I voted for Sam. (his handwriting of Sam's name appears on the small screen below his name.)

Brooke: Ohhhhhhh. We have a tie between Clover and Mandy - 2 votes each. Let's find out why. Mathew, why Clover?

Well, it's not a bathing suit thing, Brooke. We were discussing some possible things that could happen on the show today, and when the topic of raining came up, that was when Clover and actually me got a little cold feet, but Clover was more nervous than me. I'm thinking that the rain might throw a monkey wrench into this challenge for her to complete.

Brooke: So you think the rain will provide a problem to Clover?

Yes for sure.

Brooke: Alright, let's find out about Mandy. Alex, tell me why you voted for Mandy.

Alex: Because she was a real pain to us at camp, especially in the pool. She kept giving us terrible comments and too much overconfidence in herself. I want her to just blow her puny self to that dog pound.

Brooke: Okay. Well, in the event of a tie on "Dog Eat Dog" in round 1, the deciding vote, goes to a player who was randomly selected before the start of the show. In this case, tonight's player is... Sam. You voted for Arnold, but he is not in the running. So, who's going to be up first? Clover, or Mandy?

Sam: I'm picking Mandy.

Brooke: Why Mandy?

Sam: Because of the same reason as Alex. Mandy even gave me and Mathew terrible comments while in the pool at camp.

Brooke: Okay. Mandy, you're up first. Are you ready to take on "The Hurricane"?

Mandy: For sure. I can do it, despite the rain.

Brooke: Let's see if you will. Come take a walk with me to the tank.

(Mandy takes a walk to the tank with Brooke.)

Brooke: Okay, Mandy. Here we are in front of tonight's first challenge, "The Hurricane". Why don't you go ahead and get into your bathing suit.

(Mandy takes off her clothes until she's reduced to her purple one piece bathing suit.)

Brooke: Okay. Now that you're set, here's what you have to do to keep yourself out of the dog pound. I'm gonna start up a storm and you'll have to balance your way up that palm tree located above the tank. Climb up to the top and detach the 3 coconuts tied onto it. You can only get one at a time. When you untie it, get down to the water as fast as you can, and place it in the box below in our tank. You'll have 3 minutes to do it. If you fail, you're taking a walk to the dog pound. If you succeed, you get to send either Clover or Alex to the dog pound in your place. Got it?

Mandy: I got it. I'm gonna do it. (first puts her hair in a ponytail for her hair to stay out of her eyes while she does the challenge.)

Brooke: That's what I like to hear. Audience, how about a little love for Mandy since she's first up tonight.

(The audience cheers as loud as they can to give Mandy as much love as they can as she walks over to the right end of the tank.)

Brooke: Let's put 3 minutes on the NetZero Countdown clock. Now, one more thing. Let's start the rain!

(Thunder plays and rain falls onto Mandy's body, but she remains focused.)

Brooke: Mandy, give me a thumbs up if you're ready.

(Mandy gives Brooke the thumbs up to show her she was ready.)

Brooke: 3, 2, 1, GO!

(Mandy starts climbing up the palm tree as fast and as careful as she possibly can. It takes her a minute for her to climb up to the end of the tree. She detaches the coconut and it falls into the water. Mandy plunges down into the tank, grabs the coconut that was right beside her right hip, and takes it down to the basket underneath the tank. She climbs out of the water and goes for coconut #2.)

Brooke: You have 1:35 left, Mandy.

(Mandy gingerly climbs up the palm tree as careful as possible again. Taking her yet another minute, Mandy detaches coconut #2, and drops it in the tank again. She jumps down to the tank with a splash and grabs the coconut.)

Brooke: You have 30 seconds, Mandy. Come on, you can do it. You almost have it.

(Mandy takes a deep breath and swims down to the bottom with the coconut in her hand and places it in the basket below. She comes back to the surface and begins climbing the tree one last time for the final coconut, but she starts running out of strength and ability.)

Brooke: You have 10 seconds, Mandy. Don't give up. You're almost there. Just one last coconut.

(Mandy tries to continue, but she's so bushed, she cannot move anymore. The audience does the countdown to zero. Mandy comes up short to beating the challenge.)

Brooke: Oh my god. That was so close. Mandy time is up. Come on over here.

(The rain stops and Mandy takes one last plunge in the pool, then climbs out and stands next to Brooke.)

Brooke: Walk me through it, Mandy. You got that first coconut, then you started slowing down a little.

Mandy: Yeah, well. I was trying so hard to focus, I couldn't get my mind off the rain because it was just like freshly melted ice cubes. After I got that second coconut down there, that was all I had.

Brooke: You did get 2, but you needed 3 to keep yourself alive. You're off to the dog pound, Mandy, but don't worry. As you know, you get one last chance to steal the money away at the end of the show. We'll get you dried off, and send you to the dog pound. Give her a big round of applause for her effort.

(Mandy walks over to the dog pound.)

Brooke: Well, you guys voted wisely. Mandy couldn't manage the first challenge, despite her valiant effort. Very impressive once again. Our second challenge is called "Celebrity Three-Way". We're going to show you a series of puzzles containing 2 celebrities, and you have to tell me the 2nd celebrity's last name that has the same last name as the first celebrity. Get 15 right, and you win. One of you doesn't know his or her celebrities. It's time to choose the loser.

(Suspenseful rock music plays as we start writing again.)

Brooke: One of you 5 will face life in the stars when we return.

(Audience applauds as the show goes to commercial.)

(There's your first chapter. The second chapter will give you a better idea of the second challenge. For now, please review. If you have never seen "Dog Eat Dog" before, this fanfic, and my first ever fanfic on this game show, will give you an idea. Just please review and guess who will go next. Give me your predictions of who's going next. You'll find out who's going next when I send my next chapter. Good bye for now, and take care.)


	2. The Celebrity Name Game

(Here's the second chapter for my "Dog Eat Spy Part 2" story. Thanks to **FanfictionBoy**, and **Seiya Hilendith** for reviewing chapter 1, and to **SSS9** for reviewing chapter 1 in my "S.P.I." story. Note to **SSS9**: I was holding a contest to see which episode that some readers suggested that I'd include myself in them. I've done 5 so far, and I want to do the next one soon. At least give me a good review to this story. Just 4 days ago on the 16th was my 17th birthday and I want only good reviews given to me. Anyway, I hope I get a few more reviews with this story. Come on, people, review this story with spunk and enthusiasm.)

Copyright 2005

(The crowd applauds as the show comes back.)

Brooke: One of you 5 returnees will try to use your celebrity knowledge. Let's find out who you have chosen. Mathew who did you choose?

I chose Arnold. (my handwriting of Arnold's name appears on the small screen below my name.)

Brooke: Okay, Sam who did you choose?

Sam: I too chose Arnold. (her handwriting of Arnold's name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Brooke: 2 votes, Arnold. Clover who did you vote for?

Clover: I voted for Mathew. (her handwriting of my name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Brooke: Ooohh. Alex, who did you vote for?

Alex: I voted for Mathew. (her handwriting of my name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Brooke: 2 votes for Arnold, 2 votes for Mathew. For the deciding vote, Arnold, who did you vote for?

Arnold: I voted for Mathew. (his handwriting of my name appears on the small screen below his name.)

Brooke: Ohhhhhh! 1, 2, 3 votes for Mathew. Let's find out why. Clover, why did you vote for Mathew.

Clover: Partly for payback for voting me for the first challenge, and the second reason is because when we were doing trivia, he really struggled with the celebrity stuff and this challenge is gonna give him fits.

Clover, I don't even know the real reason why I voted for you the first time.

Clover: Whatever. I heard him say at camp, "I do not know my celebrities,"

Brooke: Okay, Alex, why Mathew?

Alex: Same reason as Clover. He doesn't even know the celebrities that Sam, Clover and I know. He's probably the clueless of us when it comes to celebrities.

At least I dig it. Why? Because I get to know them too.

Brooke: Well, Mathew, either way, you are chosen to take on "Celebrity Three-Way". Are you ready?

Lay it on me.

Brooke: Please take a walk with me.

(I take a walk with Brooke out to by the tank.)

Brooke: Okay, Mathew. Here we are in front of "Celebrity Three-Way". Here's how it works: You're going to see a series of puzzles of 2 celebrities and you have to tell me what the last name of the 1st celebrity is that corresponds with the first name of the second celebrity. For instance, if there is a puzzle like "Chris Hudson", the correct answer would be "Chris Rock Hudson". Got it?

I think so.

Brooke: If you're stuck, say pass, and we'll go on. Get 15 right, and you win, and you get to send either Clover, Alex, or Arnold to the dog pound in your place. Are you ready? Time won't start until you see the first puzzle. You'll have 2 minutes to do it.

I'm ready.

Brooke: Go.

1st puzzle: Jeff Bierch.

Jeff Gordon Bierch.

Brooke: Correct.

2nd puzzle: John Leno.

John Jay Leno.

Brooke: Correct.

3rd puzzle: Elton Mellencamp.

Elton John Mellencamp.

Brooke: Correct.

4th puzzle: Freddy Browne.

Freddy Jackson Brown.

Brooke: Correct.

5th puzzle: Boy Carlin.

Boy George Carlin.

Brooke: Correct. You have 1:30 left.

6th puzzle: Matt Runyan.

Matt Damon Runyan.

Brooke: Correct.

7th puzzle: Jesse Cagney.

Jesse James Cagney.

Brooke: Correct. 1:10 left.

8th puzzle: George Jordan.

George Michael Jordan.

Brooke: Correct. 7 more.

9th puzzle: George Ford.

George Harrison Ford.

Brooke: Correct. 1 minute left.

10th puzzle: R. Clarkson.

(I take a moment to think.)

R. Kelly Clarkson.

Brooke: Correct, 5 more.

11th puzzle: Matthew Como.

Matthew Perry Como.

Brooke: Correct. 45 seconds left.

12th puzzle: Mark Price.

Mark Anthony Price.

Brooke: Correct. You need 3 more.

13th puzzle: Rob Gibson.

(I take a few seconds.)

Rob Thomas Gibson.

Brooke: Correct. You need 2 more. 40 seconds left.

14th puzzle: Jerry Carroll.

Jerry Lewis Carroll.

Brooke: Correct. One more to go. 35 seconds left.

15th puzzle: Halle Gordon.

Halle Berry Gordon.

Brooke: Correct. You did it, Mathew!

Thank goodness.

Brooke: Walk me through it.

Well, I just was so determined to keep my focus up and what I did, when I got one right, I just dropped it and just thought as hard as I could until the end. That's what makes me how I am today.

Brooke: And you know what this means? You get to send either Clover, Alex, or Arnold to the dog pound in your place.

Thank god not Sam. You know what, I am gonna send Clover to the dog pound.

Brooke: Ohhhhhh! Clover, you heard him. You're off to the dog pound. See ya.

(Clover takes the walk to the dog pound, and sits down away from Mandy.)

Brooke: Welcome back to home base, Mathew. You're still in the running for the 25,000. Our next challenge is called "Sliding Floor Trivia". It tests your knowledge and your flexibility of your body. You're going to be standing on that platform above the tank while I ask you trivia questions. Everytime you get one wrong, the platform opens up beneath you. Get 10 right, and you win, but fall in, and you land in the dog pound. One of you is going to be doing the splits. It's time to choose the loser.

(We all begin to start writing, while suspenseful rock music plays again.)

Brooke: Somebody's going to be doing the splits when we return.

(The audience applauds as the show goes to commercial.)

(That's it for the second chapter. I'll get to work on the third chapter as soon as I can. Anyway, please leave some reviews with as much enthusiasm as possible. I only have 2 and I want more. The last time I did a fanfic on this story, I got 17 reviews. I want to see if I can get more than that. Please leave your reviews and guesses of who you think might go next. Good bye for now and please review for sure.)


	3. Doing the Splits

(3rd chapter for my latest story. Thanks to **FanFictionBoy** for reviewing chapter 2, and **mdizzle** for reviewing chapter 1. 4 reviews only? Come on people, please review with enthusiasm! Anyway, here we go with the 3rd chapter.)

Copyright 2005

(Theme music plays and audience applauds as the show comes back.)

Brooke: One of you remaining 4 will be doing some splits. Let's find out who you've chosen. Mathew who did you vote for?

I voted for Alex. (my handwriting of her name appears on the small screen below my name.)

Brooke: Alright. Sam who did you vote for?

Sam: I voted for Arnold. (her handwriting of Arnold's name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Brooke: Hmmm. Alex, who did you vote for?

Alex: I wanted to vote for Mathew, but instead I voted for Sam. (her handwriting of Sam's name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Brooke: Oooohhh. Will we have a 4-way tie? Let's see. Arnold, who did you vote for?

Arnold: No tie. I voted for Sam. (his handwriting of Sam's name appears on the small screen below his name.)

Brooke: Ohhhhhhh! 2 votes for Sam.

Sam: I think I have a logical reason why they voted for me. They wanna see me in my bathing suit at camp.

(Audience groans.)

Guys, give this most respected girl in the entire galaxy some respect for pete's sake.

(Sam briefly blushes.)

Sam: There's some love and support.

Brooke: Well, let's find out why these guys voted for you. Alex, why did you vote for Sam?

Alex: Well, I may make Sam happy about this. It's not a bathing suit thing, but I voted for her just to get Arnold over to the dog pound.

Brooke: So it's a friendly gesture then? You just wanna be left of the returnees?

Alex: Absolutely.

Brooke: Okay. Arnold, why did you vote for Sam?

Arnold: Half yes for seeing Sam in a bathing suit, and the other reason, she was hesitating a few times at trivia yesterday at camp.

Sam: Arnold, that was because I was a little surprised that it was my turn to answer a few times. Now, I'm over that and I'm ready to go.

Brooke: Well, Sam, either way, girlfriend, you've been chosen for "Sliding Floor Trivia". Are you ready to get in your bathing suit and take on this challenge?

Sam: I'm ready to battle. I think I can do it, and besides, I wanna go head to head with Mathew again.

Brooke: Okay, Sam. Please take a walk with me and we'll get you up there.

(Sam takes a walk with Brooke to the tank. She takes off her clothes until she's reduced to her one-piece green bathing suit with her sides showing.)

(Shortly after that, Sam is standing on a platform 5 ft. above the tank.)

Brooke: Alright, Sam. Here's what you need to do to keep yourself out of the dog pound. I'm gonna ask you trivia questions and if you get them right, you're safe. But, everytime you get one wrong, the platform opens up beneath you. Get 10 right, and you win, and you can send either Alex or Arnold to the dog pound. But, if you fall into the water, you are off to the dog pound.

Sam: Okay. I get it.

Brooke: One question: How good are you when it comes to trivia?

Sam: I am really sharp at trivia.

Brooke: So you get very high grades in school?

Sam: I get straight A's in school.

Brooke: Hello! So completing this is gonna be a breeze?

Sam: I hope so.

Brooke: Okay, Sam. Are you ready for your first question?

Sam: Yes I am.

Brooke: Here we go. What late 1970s comedian replaced Ringo Starr on PBS' "Shine Time America" program?

(Sam thinks it over for a moment.)

Sam: George Carlin?

Brooke: George Carlin is your answer?

Sam: Mm-hmm.

Brooke: George Carlin is correct. You're safe for now. Here's your second question. What blue hedgehog made his video game premiere for Sega in 1991?

Sam: (thinks for a moment) Sonic the hedgehog.

Brooke: Sonic the Hedgehog is your answer?

Sam: Yes.

Brooke: Sonic the Hedgehog is correct. Next question. Richard Miller became the first F.B.I. agent to go on trial for what in 1995?

Sam: Espionage.

Brooke: Espionage is your answer?

Sam: Mm-hmm.

Brooke: Espionage is correct. That's 3. Next one. At age 18, who was the youngest Supercross rider ever, to be recognized in a "Sports Illustrated magazine"?

(Sam thinks about it.)

Sam: I honestly have no idea.

Brooke: You don't have a guess?

Sam: No. Sorry.

Brooke: The correct answer is James Stewart.

(The platform opens up a little bit under Sam's feet.)

Brooke: Sam, you got one wrong, but that's okay. You're still balancing up there. Here's the next question. Host of his own game show in 1998 and '99, what game show host was a judge on the 2003 TV show "Star Search"?

Sam: Ben Stein.

Brooke: Ben Stein is correct.

Sam: Oh yeah. That's 4.

Brooke: You're right, that is 4, but you have 6 questions left to keep yourself safe. Here's your next question. Who created the TV show "Family Guy in 1999?

Sam: Oh god what's his name? Oh man! I know this one! Hmmm... Oh yeah, Seth MacFarlane.

Brooke: Seth MacFarlane is your answer?

Sam: Yes.

Brooke: Seth MacFarlane is correct.

Sam: Yessss!

Brooke: That's 5, Sam. You're halfway there. Next question. In what movie does Demi Moore portray a poor woman short on funds and clothes?

Sam: I'm not sure if I am pronouncing this right, but I'm gonna say, "Striptease"?

Brooke: "Striptease" is your answer?

Sam: Mm-hmm.

Brooke: "Striptease" is the correct answer. That's 6, Sam. You only need 4 more. Here's your next question. Which actor did Melanie Griffith marry and divorce twice?

(Sam thinks about it.)

Sam: I'm going to guess, Don Johnson?

Brooke: Don Johnson is your answer?

Sam: Yes.

Brooke: Don Johnson is the correct answer. You only need 3 more, Sam. Next question. Premiering on Cartoon Network in 2004, what is the title of Japan's hottest new show about 2 rock stars that get screaming fans on their feet and get supported by their manager named Kaz?

Sam: Mathew would know this one. "Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi".

Brooke: "Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi" is correct. You're 2 away from winning the challenge. Here's the next question. Which U.S. state is located in both the eastern and western hemispheres?

Sam: Now let's see, it's either Hawaii or Alaska since both those states don't border any other. I'm gonna take a stab at Alaska?

Brooke: Alaska is your answer?

Sam: Yes it is.

Brooke: Alaska is the correct answer. You only need one more, Sam. Here's your possible final question. What is the only month of the year that can go without a full moon?

Sam: I know this one. February.

Brooke: February is your answer?

Sam: Mm-hmm.

Brooke: Sam, you're correct!

Sam: Oh yeah! Who's the brains!

Brooke: Sam, you are safe from the dog pound.

Sam: Boy that was close. I was just sweating bullets a little bit, but when I got the first 3 right, I realized that I had to get a rhythm and I would get this one easily.

Brooke: You only got one wrong, and you still won. Why don't you come down and join me.

Sam: You got it, Brooke.

(She jumps off the platform and lands in the tank with a big splash, then comes out and joins Brooke.)

Brooke: You know what this means, Sam?

Sam: I know. I'm not going to the dog pound.

Brooke: No you're not, but either Alex or Arnold is going in your place. Who's it gonna be?

Sam: Arnold, you're outta here. Get over to the dog pound.

Brooke: Ohhhhh! Arnold, you heard Sam. You're off to the dog pound. See ya!

(Arnold walks over to the dog pound and sits in between Mandy and Clover.)

Arnold: She did good out there.

Clover: No kidding, Arnold.

Brooke: Well, Sam. You're still in the game. We're gonna get you dried off, and send you back to home base.

(Sam changes her clothes and goes back to where Alex and I are.)

Brooke: Well, Sam. Welcome back to home base. Our next challenge is called "The Perfect Storm". It tests your strength, agility, and your ability to weather a storm. You're going to have to climb that net above our tank and pull the flags down while you're doing it in the rain. Somebody is going to be rained on. It's time to choose the loser.

(Sam, Alex and I begin writing down who's going to take on the next challenge, while suspenseful music plays again.)

Brooke: Somebody's parade is going to get rained on when we return.

(Audience applauds as the show goes to commercial.)

(That's your 3rd chapter. Please leave more reviews in this story. I must have more and predictions of who's going next. For now, please review and give me your predictions. I really hope I get more reviews on this story. I even took time away from the episodes just to make this. Please review with respect and enthusiasm as well as spunk. Good-bye for now and please please please please please please please please please review this story. I want at least 15 or 18 reviews by the end of this story.)


	4. Who will Get Rained On?

(Here's the next chapter for my recent story. Thanks to **FanFictionBoy** for reviewing chapter 3. Oh come on readers. I must have more reviews for this story. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Who's gonna go? Read this to find out.)

Copyright 2005

(Audience applauds as the show comes back.)

Brooke: One of you will have his or her parade rained on. Let's find out who it is going to be. Mathew who did you vote for?

I voted for Alex. (my handwriting of Alex's name appears on the small screen below my name.) Just go figure, Brooke.

Brooke: 1 vote for Alex. Sam, who did you vote for?

Sam: I voted for Alex as well. (her handwriting of Alex's name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Brooke: Ohhhhhh! 2 votes for Alex. It doesn't matter, Alex, but who did you vote for?

Alex: Not that it matters, but I voted for Sam. (her handwriting of Sam's name appears on the small screen below her name.)

Brooke: Okay. 2 votes for Alex. Let's find out why. Mathew, why did you vote for Alex.

I voted for Alex because she too couldn't stand rain at camp, along with me, but since Sam wants to go head to head with me again, I just couldn't vote for Sam because she is just too sweet to vote for a challenge. It has nothing to do with a bathing suit, but if Sam wants to go head to head with me, I don't even mind.

Brooke: But what if Alex wins this challenge? Then she'll either be going head to head with you or Sam.

I don't really mind it.

Brooke: Okay, Sam, why Alex?

Sam: Well, I wanna go head to head with Mathew just like last time, and if I do, I'm not gonna go easy on him like last time.

Brooke: What if Alex wins?

Sam: I never thought of that.

Brooke: Well, Alex, either way, you have been chosen for this challenge. Are you ready?

Alex: I am pumped to do this, Brooke.

Brooke: Okay. Let's get you in your bathing suit and see if you can complete this challenge. Please take a walk with me to the tank.

(Alex takes a walk with Brooke to the tank.)

Brooke: Alright, Alex. Here we are in front of "The Perfect Storm". Here's what you have to do to keep yourself safe from the dog pound. Grab onto the net hanging above the tank, and detach those flags, which will send a part of the net down into the water. There are 8 flags that you have to pull. Also, you'll be doing it in the rain. Get all 8 and you win, and you get to pick who you want to go head to head with, and who's going to the dog pound. You'll have 2 minutes to complete this challenge. If you leave any flags hanging, you're in the dog pound. Got it?

Alex: I get it for sure, Brooke. 100 percent understood. I already know who's going to the dog pound.

Brooke: Let's see if you can win it. Before we get started, why don't you get into your bathing suit.

(Alex takes off her clothes until she's reduced to her 2-piece yellow bathing suit.)

Brooke: Okay, Alex. Now that you're in your suit, let's put 2 minutes on the NetZero Countdown clock. Are you ready, Alex?

Alex: Ready.

Brooke: Oh, and one more thing: let's start the rain.

(The rain begins to fall on Alex.)

Brooke: 3, 2, 1, GO!

(Alex tries to jump onto the net, but she misses it and falls into the pool.)

Brooke: Oh she missed it. Come on, Alex.

(Alex grabs onto the net and climbs up to get the first flag. Alex detaches it with ease, and carefully tries to climb across to the next one. Alex gets there with ease, but as she reaches for the next one, she takes a wrong step climbing up a little higher and falls back into the pool again.)

Brooke: Oh she fell off again. Come on, Alex! You can do it, girlfriend! Come on!

(Alex climbs back on, and carefully climbs up the net again, and detaches the 2nd flag with even more ease. She now goes to work on the 3rd flag.)

Brooke: You have 2 1/2 minutes, Alex! Come on, girl. You can do it!

(Alex grunts as she carefully climbs to the 3rd flag. When she gets there, Alex reaches for the flag, and detaches that with ease. 3 down 5 to go.)

Brooke: 3rd flag for Alex. You have 1:50 left, Alex.

(Alex keeps her focus up and goes as hard as she can. She reaches the 4th flag and tries to detach it, but as she's reaching for it, she loses balance and falls back into the tank for a 3rd time.)

Brooke: She fell in again! Come on, Alex! The audience is on your side! You have 1:30 left!

(The audience is cheering as loud as they can to give as much love as they can to Alex.)

(Alex starts to slow down a little bit, but she keeps her focus up. She reaches for the 5th flag, and detaches it with ease.)

Brooke: You're almost there, Alex! Come on! You have 45 seconds left!

(Alex starts to slow down a little, but she keeps on going. She tries reaching for the 6th of 8 flags, but as she tries reaching for it, she loses her focus, and falls back in the tank.)

Brooke: Oh she fell again! Come on, Alex! You have 25 seconds! Come on!

(Alex tries to strive forward, but she's so tired she can't even move. So, she tries using her legs, and they start to work to her advantage. She gets the 6th flag detached, and now she sets her mind on the second to last flag.)

Brooke: Come on, Alex! You're so close! You have 10 seconds left to get that final flag!

(Alex climbs up the net to get the final flag while the audience does the countdown. But as she tries to get the final flag with 3 seconds left, she falls back into the tank.)

Brooke: Ohhhhh! She missed that final flag! Time has expired! Come on out of here, Alex. Walk me through it.

Alex: When I missed that net at first, I was so surprised that I actually did that. When I got in a rhythm, I had it easy, and I had it tricky. The rain was what was really hurting me. That was why I was falling in the tank so much.

Brooke: Well, Alex. No one can say you didn't even try, but you did. Once again, another impressive performance, last time it was on a word challenge, this time, a physical challenge in the pool, and you couldn't do it unfortunately. But again, another impressive attempt, but the bad news, you're off to the dog pound. Audience, give this girl a nice round of applause for her endurance. We'll get you dried off, Alex, and send you off to the dog pound.

(Audience applauds as Alex walks over to the dog pound still drenched and in her bathing suit.)

Clover: Nice attempt, Alex.

Alex: Thanks, Clover. It's really too bad I had gotten that leg strategy figured out so late. (gives Clover a high 5.)

Brooke: Well, it's down to the cute couple once again. Mathew, Sam, please come and join us, you 2.

(Sam and I take a walk next to Brooke.)

Brooke: Just like last time, Mathew and Sam are going head to head in the tank when we return to "Dog Eat Dog".

(Audience applauds as the show goes to commercial one last time.)

(There you go. I was waiting for more reviews and I haven't got some more. Come on people. Please review with spunk and enthusiasm! Good bye for now and leave your guesses on who you think is going to be top dog.)


	5. The Final Showdown

(Here's the next chapter for my "Dog Eat Spy Part 2" story. Hope you'll like this one. Thanks to **FanFictonBoy** and **Jim R.** for reviewing chapter 1 in my "Where are Clover and Brittney?" story. I have a feeling that all of you that review are going to be surprised at the end of this chapter. Anyway, here we go again.)

Copyright 2005

(Audience applauds as the show comes back.)

(Right behind the tank stands Sam in her one-piece green bathing suit, and me in my black and blue swim shorts.)

Brooke: Alright, it is time for our head to head competition, once again between this cute couple, Sam, and Mathew, but it has gone a little differently this time. First off, let's talk about what's happened so far. Mandy was up first for "The Hurricane" and she got washed away into the dog pound. Sound familiar? But unlike last time when Arnold was up next, this time it was Mathew, who was asked to prove himself for naming celebrities, and he did that with ease, and sent Clover to the dog pound. Then, Sam was asked to prove herself for "Sliding Floor Trivia" and her intelligence kept her in the running, sending Arnold off to the dog pound in her place. Then, Alex was asked to prove herself as well for "The Perfect Storm", but she kept falling in the tank and she got rained into the dog pound. Now, it all comes down to tonight's head to head competition once again, like I said, between Mathew and Sam, the cute couple. This head to head challenge is called "All Flushed Out". You'll notice in the tank, we have 2 water tubes in which water will come spewing out, and you two will have to climb up the water tube, and detach rings at the end of the tube. Slide down and place it in the box located underwater. The first one to get two of the 3 rings in their box below, is tonight's top dog. Now the two of you each won one challenge tonight. Is there anything you wanna say to each other?

Sam: Just good luck.

You too, Sammy.

Sam: And don't think you'll get it easy this time because I'm gonna try give you a challenge.

I'll be waiting for it.

Brooke: Okay, there's some love to those two. Dog pound, any predictions?

Clover: Sam, you're gonna get it.

Alex: Yeah. Sam's much more agile and maybe a little more quicker than Mathew.

Brooke: Okay, there's the dog pound's predictions. For now, the time for last words is over. Why don't you two walk over to the right side of the tank and get in the water.

(Sam and I walk to the tank.)

Brooke: Mathew, give me a thumbs up if you're ready.

(I do just that.)

Brooke: Sam, are you ready?

(Sam gives a thumbs up to show that she's ready for battle.)

Brooke: Let's start the water in the tubes.

(Water comes spewing out of both the tubes.)

Brooke: 3, 2, 1, GO!

(Sam and I swim neck and neck to the tubes. When we reach there, we grab a rope to get us into the entrance to the tubes. We gingerly climb up to the other end of the tubes to try grab a ring, but Sam takes a wrong step and slides back into the water. And just after that, I take a wrong step and fall in the tank as well.)

Brooke: Oh my god! That was unexpected. Sam took a wrong step and fell in the tank, then about a second later, Mathew did the same thing.

(Sam and I get up to the entrance to the tubes once again to try again. I make it about halfway, then I take another wrong step and fall back in the tank again, while Sam detaches her first ring and slides down to the tank.)

Brooke: Oh, Mathew slipped again. Sam has a ring in her hand.

(Sam swims down below and places her first ring in the box underwater, then goes for her 2nd ring.)

Brooke: Sam has one ring in the box.

(Meanwhile, I just detach my first ring, and slide down the tube, and place the ring in the box underwater.)

Brooke: This is one heck of a battle, folks. Mathew and Sam are head to head. There is only about an inch in separation from the 2.

(Sam grabs her ring first, then slides down the tube into the water. I grab my ring just after Sam grabbed her's and slide down to the tank as well.)

Brooke: Sam is ahead by just an inch.

(Sam is still ahead as she lets go of the ring she's holding until it floats in the box. I place my ring in there about 1/10 of a second after Sam placed her's in there.)

Brooke: Sam is still ahead, she's underwater, she's got her ring, IT'S IN THERE! Whoooo! That's it. Sam, you are tonight's top dog!

Sam: Phew. That was probably one of the closest battles that I have ever been in.

Brooke: Come on out of here, you 2. Audience, let's hear it for tonight's top dog, Sam!

(Audience cheers loudly.)

Brooke: Walk me through it you 2. Sam, we'll start with you.

Sam: Well, I just was so determined, I didn't even think of anything else, but this challenge. When I slipped, then Mathew slipped as well, I was so surprised, but I told myself to forget about it, and just strive forward.

Brooke: You just placed your ring in, about 1/10 of a second before Mathew did. You have to feel good about yourself.

Sam: I feel so proud of myself. If there's one thing I know about some girls, some get redemption after a devastating loss.

Brooke: You should feel very proud of yourself, Sam. Mathew, walk me through it for you.

The hardest part was really trying to keep it on two feet. I mean, I would like do so good, then end up losing it, and falling. That was what I did, when I really shouldn't have. But, when I slipped the second time, I was just out of breath the rest of the time, and I started feeling like my heart was racing. But it's okay. I don't really have to prove myself again to be top dog. Once is enough.

Brooke: Now that is a true champion's attitude. Unfortunately, Mathew, you couldn't demonstrate it tonight. So, we have to get you dried off and send you to the dog pound.

(I walk to the dog pound, bushed and tired.)

Brooke: Now, let's focus our attention to tonight's top dog, Sam. Give me some skin, girl.

(Sam gives Brooke a high five.)

Sam: I'm so relieved.

Brooke: You may be relieved, Sam, but you haven't won any money yet. We're gonna get you dried off and get ready for the final round.

(Sam is standing next to Brooke on her disc in front of the dog pound. Sam's wearing the same clothes that she wore at the start of the game.)

Brooke: Congratulations, Sam on being tonight's top dog.

Sam: Thank you.

Brooke: You were up for "Sliding Floor Trivia", and tonight's head to head competition, and you won them both, dethroning Mathew. You definitely deserve to be standing next to me.

Sam: Thank you once again.

Brooke: You're welcome. Here's how the final challenge works: I'll give you a category, and you tell me which member of that dog pound over there you think is least likely to answer a question in that category correctly. If they get it wrong, you get a point. If they get it right, the dog pound gets a point. First to 3 points, wins the money. And once you select someone, you can't pick them again.

Sam: Okay.

Brooke: Understand?

Sam: Fully.

Brooke: May we please see the first category? The first category is... sports. Who over there do you think knows the least about sports, Sam?

(Sam thinks about it.)

Sam: Oh I have no clue. Ummmm... Oooohhh... I'm gonna go with... Yeah, I'm gonna go with Mathew.

Brooke: Mathew, please stand up. Just like in the head to head. Why Mathew, Sam?

Sam: Well, at trivia yesterday, I kind of thought that Mathew would have a keen eye for the sports, but to my surprise, both him and Arnold struggled, but Mathew struggled even more with sports. If I recall correctly, I don't think he got any right.

(Audience groans in shock.)

Brooke: Whoa! That is a surprise. Do you watch a lot of sports, Mathew?

Nope, I only follow 2 sports: college basketball and motocross, but I do know something about other sports that I don't follow here and there.

Brooke: Sam, you may have picked right, but let's find out. Mathew, the category is sports. Your question is, what NFL football player wore Hanes pantyhose to show that they even improved his legs in a Hanes commercial?

Oh my god. I don't even follow NFL. Oh my. You had to pick me for sports did you, Sam.

Sam: Ha ha.

I'm just gonna guess. Uh, Joe Montana I have no damn clue.

Brooke: You're answer is Joe Montana?

Yeah.

Brooke: The correct answer, Mathew, is Joe Namath. You were so darn close.

Oh, shoot. Whatever. I don't even know who the hell he is.

Brooke: One point for Sam, zero for the dog pound. Shall we see the next category?

Sam: For sure. Let's strive forward.

Brooke: Alright, the next category is... Music. Who you think of the remaining 5 people in the dog pound, knows the least about music, Sam?

Sam: Okay, give me time to think. Ummmm... Who should I pick that knows the least about music? Uhhhhh... I'm gonna try... Arnold.

Brooke: Arnold, please stand up. Why did you choose Arnold, Sam?

Sam: Well, once again, at trivia yesterday at camp, Mathew was sharp at music, but I kept an eye on Arnold, and he struggled again.

Brooke: Arnold, do you know a lot of music?

Arnold: No. I don't even listen to music.

Brooke: Sam, I think you might have picked right again. We'll just wait and see. Arnold, the category is music. Your question is, what band had hits with the songs "Invisible Man", "I do (Cherish You)", and "My Everything"?

Arnold: Hmmm... Now that's a tough one. I have never heard of those songs before. I'm gonna guess, Van Halen?

Brooke: Van Halen is your answer?

Arnold: Mm-hmm.

Brooke: I'm sorry, the correct answer is 98 degrees.

Sam: (whispers) Oh yeah!

Brooke: 2 points for Sam, dog pound is still at zero. May we please see the next category? It is... Television. Which of the remaining girls left do you think may not know much about television, Sam?

Sam: Hmmm... I'm gonna try Clover.

Brooke: Clover, please stand up. Why Clover?

Sam: Well, I actually have a feeling that she doesn't know about those casts in the movies and all, so I'm thinking if this question has to do with a cast of characters, she might struggle.

Brooke: Do you watch much TV, Clover?

Clover: We'll see.

Brooke: And so we shall. The category is television. Clover, if you get this wrong, Sam has won the game. Your question is, in what country was actress Natalie Portman born in?

Clover: Oh my god. I don't even know her. Okay, give me time to think... God, what is that country? There's probably like 1 in a billion countries in the world that she was born. It was Natalie Portman right?

(Brooke nods her head up and down.)

Clover: I'm gonna say... Israel?

Brooke: Israel is your answer?

Clover: Mm-hmm.

Brooke: The correct answer... is Israel.

(The dog pound cheers.)

Brooke: 2 points for Sam, 1 point for the dog pound. Are you ready for the next category, Sam?

Sam: You bet.

Brooke: May we please see the next category? The next category is... Landmarks. Of Mandy or Alex, who do you think may not know much about landmarks, Sam?

Sam: Hmm... Gotta choose carefully now... Let's see... Ummm... I'm gonna gamble on... Mandy.

Brooke: Mandy, please stand up. Why Mandy, Sam?

Sam: Well, personally, Brooke. I don't think she spends time around famous places much.

Brooke: Okay. Mandy, if you get this question wrong, Sam has won the game and the money. But if you get it right, the dog pound is still alive, and we will have a tie. Your question is: Based on the Margaret Mitchell novel, the "Gone With The Wind" movie museum is located in what eastern U.S. state?

Mandy: I think I know this, but I'm so not sure. Ummmmm... Oh god, come on, Mandy! Think, think, think!

Brooke: Dog pound, please be silent.

Mandy: Could you repeat that question again?

Brooke: I can, but only once. Based on the Margaret MItchell novel, the "Gone With The Wind" movie museum is located in what eastern U.S. state?

Mandy: Okay, it's an eastern state in the U.S., the only question is what is it? I'm just gonna guess... Tennessee.

Brooke: Your answer is Tennessee?

Mandy: Mm-hmm.

Brooke: The correct answer is... Georgia.

Sam: OH MY GOODNESS! (jumps up and down in joy.)

Brooke: Sam you just won 25,000 dollars!

Sam: Yeahhhhh!

(She goes over, and gives her friends, me, and Arnold a hug.)

(Sam is just too excited, she removes her clothes and jumps into the pool in her bathing suit.)

Brooke: Congratulations, Sam! You just won 25,000 dollars. Dog pound, you're left with nothing.

(Sam still swims around in the tank and in joy and happiness.)

The end

(There you go. That does it. If I get up to at least 10 reviews, I may think about putting up a chapter on what happened after the show like I did last time. But that's only if I get exactly or more than 10 reviews. Good bye for now, and please please please please review. Give me opinions, improvements, etc. Just please be nice about it.)


	6. After the Show

(Here's the chapter on what happened after the show. Thanks to **Aerosnitch** for reviewing chapter 5. I hope I get at least a few reviews for this chapter.)

Copyright 2005

**6:48 p.m. The Spies' Villa**

The girls and I were sitting on the couch, with the 25,000 dollars on the floor in front of it. Sam was wearing her long red dress, Alex was wearing her short white shirt with a heart in the middle, Clover was wearing her short light pink formal and a white skirt that went down to just above her knees. I wore my red American Honda T-shirt with Ernesto Fonseca's last name on the back, and underneath it was a 24.

"I can't believe I actually won!" Sam said, still excited.

"I'm happy for you, Sammy, despite the fact that you dethroned me," I said, smiling.

"I'm glad to see you're not actually taking your loss so seriously, Mathew," Sam said to me.

"Yeah, well, I'm just a quiet kind of guy, who gave it his all, but to end up losing to a girl, is a little embarrassing, but overall, I'm happy that it was one of us the 4 unstoppable spies," I said.

"Yeah, once again, we get a moral victory. I feel so good knowing Sam wound up beating Mandy," Clover said.

"You said it, Clover," I said to her, giving her a high five.

"Are we splitting the money again, Sam?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, Alex," Sam said.

"We are splitting the money amongst the four of us, just like last time when we won a bundle on 'The Weakest Link',"

"You know something, Sam? You're probably the most sweetest girl I've ever met," I complimented.

"Why thank you, Mathew. I really appreciate that compliment," Sam said, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Here girls,"

Sam handed Clover, Alex, and me 6,250 dollars.

"Boy are we impressive on game shows," Clover said.

"You said it. Especially when you take in the fact that we give it our all everytime we're on one," Alex said.

"Come on, girls. Let's watch some TV, then relax in our jacuzzi," Sam suggested.

"Good ideas, Sammy," Clover said.

"I think if I recall before we were invited back on the show, Mathew had a video of something. What was that, Mathew?"

"Oh yeah. Those were my most memorable Rainbow men's basketball games before I came here. The Oral Roberts game the Semi-final game in the 41st annual Outrigger classic is probably my most favorite of all time. Come on over and check it out, girls," I responded.

I popped my video into the VCR, and they watched it. When they saw the games I got on tape, they were impressed and very surprised themselves.

"Wow. I'm impressed, Mathew," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam. Know what those games have in common the ones I recorded?" I said.

"What's that?" Clover asked.

"I was there at each of them,"

"Really?" Sam said.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"How long have you been going?" Alex asked.

"Almost a decade now. 9 years to be exact," I responded.

"Who's your favorite player or players?" Sam asked.

"Jake Sottos, Julian Sensley, Bobby Nash, Matt Gibson, Matthew Gipson, and Jeff Blackett," I responded.

"They are kind of hot, are they?" Clover joked.

"Actually, Clover, I think they already have somebody else," I said to her.

"I enjoyed all of them," Alex responded when I stopped the video.

"Me too," Sam said.

"You really do have a lot of history of yourself,"

"Yeah well, I never want to forget any of them," I responded.

"That's smart, so you don't even forget how the games were, but you actually recorded them. One thing though, if you were there already, how did you record it?" Sam asked.

"They have a rerun of the game about a couple of hours after it originally ended, and that's how I recorded them," I explained.

"Oh, no wonder you were able to record them. I thought you were at home that time," Clover said.

"Clover, didn't you hear him earlier? He said he's been going to games for more than 9 years," Sam said to Clover.

"Oh, sorry," Clover said.

"That's okay, Clover," I said to her.

"Shall we relax in the jacuzzi or swim in the pool?" Sam asked.

"Let's go swimming, Sammy," Alex said.

"First we gotta change to our suits," Sam said.

The girls went up to the bathroom, one at a time, undressing and putting on their bathing suits. I did the same thing after that. Sam was wearing her green bathing suit that she wore on the show, Alex was wearing her 2-piece pink bathing suit, Clover wore her two-piece blue bathing suit, and I wore my black and blue swimshorts and my Mach 1 Yamaha T-shirt with Heath Voss' last name on the back and underneath it was a 13.

"Now that we're in our bathing suits, let's go," Sam said.

"Yeah, last one in is a rotten egg," Clover joked and ran ahead.

"Hey, Clover wait up. We weren't ready," Alex said.

"Yeah, give us a break," Sam said.

"Next time, get us when we're ready," I suggested.

The girls and I ran out to the back yard and all jumped into the pool. Sam was first, I was second, Alex was 3rd, and Clover was last.

"Ha ha, who's the rotten egg now?" Sam joked, splashing a little water at Clover.

"Yeah, for sure," I said, agreeing with Sam.

The girls and I swam and had loads of fun, until Sam started feeling some kind of pain in her right breast.

When I looked over at Sam, I noticed that she wasn't even swimming. She was floating in the water, stretching her bathing suit a little bit, and looking at her right breast. I swam over to check on her.

"Hey, Sam. Are you okay?"

"Please don't look!" Sam said, feeling a little embarrassed and shooing me away.

"I won't laugh, Sam. What's wrong?" I said.

"No, it's nothing really," Sam assured.

"You know, if you're not swimming, there's a logical explanation to why you're not swimming," I said to her.

Sam gulped.

"No, really I'm fine," Sam said.

"Well, okay," I said and swam away from Sam, feeling a little concerned for her.

Meanwhile, Sam was sighing in relief.

"Whew, that was really close,"

Meanwhile, Clover and Alex had climbed out of the pool.

"Where are you girls going?" Sam asked.

"Clover and I are gonna get something to eat. We're hungry after all that swimming," Alex said as her and Clover wrapped their towels around their bodies and went into the house to eat.

"Uh, okay," Sam said.

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" Clover asked.

"No really, I'm fine," Sam responded.

"Okay," Alex said, and her and Clover went into the house to eat.

"Sam, I'm really getting a little concerned and worried about you. What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Okay, since we're the only ones in the pool, I'll show you, but you have to promise not to tell Clover and Alex, or we're through," Sam said pointing at me.

"Don't worry, Sam. I promise I won't tell," I assured her, holding up a hand in the air to swear that I won't tell.

"Okay, but don't laugh," Sam said.

"Just show me, Sam. I won't feel good if it's bad,"

"Okay,"

Sam pushed the right strap of her bathing suit down until her breast was fully exposed.

"Please don't look at my breast, Mathew," Sam said while she put her hand in her eyes.

"My breast is really in pain, probably from slipping in the water tube on the show,"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Sam. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am, but my breast isn't," Sam said a little disappointed while she put on the strap of her bathing suit back on her shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, Sam. You won, and that's the main thing," I told her as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"You're not laughing or anything else?" Sam asked.

"Not even a chance," I said to Sam.

"You're right, Mathew. And, sorry if I exposed my breast in front of you. That was a stupid thing I did on my behalf," Sam said, apologizing about what she did earlier.

"That's okay, but it was reasonable since you had a problem with yourself. Come on, let's go inside," I said to her.

"You go on ahead. I'm gonna swim a little more," Sam said as she jumped back into the pool.

"Well, in that case, if you're staying outside, I guess I'll do that too," I said.

Sam and I enjoyed our marvelous time in the pool having so much fun. An hour later, we climbed out together, holding hands and went back into the house to get something to eat. We found Alex and Clover eating a pizza in front of the TV.

"Since when did you girls order pizza?" Sam asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," Clover said.

"Hey, save some slices for us," I said.

Alex and Clover were already changed, and that was where Sam and I went. When we were finished dressing, we went back down, had some pizza, and watched more TV.

The end.

(There you go. Give me your own opinions, but please don't flame me. I get down if somebody flames me. Please don't. Please review with enthusiasm. Just give me suggestions or improvements or whatever. Good bye for now, and please don't flame me.)


End file.
